


First Time

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marvel Universe, Protective Tony Stark, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Just a smut drabble series I did on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 24





	First Time

“I want to do it Tony.” 

You breathed, making Tony’s astonished face emerge from underneath your shirt where he had your hardened nipple in his mouth while his expert fingers were pinching and kneading the other. He crawled up your body to level his face with yours, hands on either sides of your face as he gently moved your hair away from your face.

“Are you sure?” disbelief quite prominent in his soft voice as you nodded, your hands grabbing his butt and pulling them over your clothed core to show your willingness, earning a chuckle from Tony. 

He scrambled to a standing position, his erection quite evident straining against his jeans, scooping you up from the couch in his living room and began walking towards his bedroom where he laid you down gently. 

Tossing your shirt somewhere behind him, you were about to shimmy out of your pants when Tony stopped you. 

“Please let me.” 

He kissed you unhurriedly, all the while laying you back down against his pillows, fingers running soothingly along the plains and dips of your skin, calming your nerves before reaching the button of your denims which he undid and slid the zipper down. 

Once the pants were discarded he settled between your legs once more, caressing your cheek before littering your face with a thousand kisses making you giggle. 

“Thank you for trusting me enough to do this.”

“I love you Tony.”

“Love you too babygirl.” 

When he kissed you this time, you could tell there was more heat, passion, lust. Your fingers combed through his hair as his tongue battled yours, tasting one another, conveying every bit of want through the kiss. Tony rolled his clothed erection against you eliciting a gasp before his hand travelled down and stroked your folds through the fabric of your panties, he could tell you were ready. 

Peeling them off of your legs, he threw the underwear somewhere you couldn’t care less about, now completely naked, your legs suddenly felt the need to close up as you felt your cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. 

“Hey look at me. It’s okay, don’t hide away. You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, placing kisses against your neck going up to your cheek.

Boldly, you took a hold of his wrist and placed it over the apex of your thighs, the contact exciting and hot all at once. Tony took this as a sign to proceed, when lightly grazed his thumb over your clit you moaned. He slid a finger in your tight entrance moving it in and out, looking for signs of discomfort on your face, when he didn’t, he added a second finger, stretching you out more. 

Your cries and whimpers encouraged him to pick up the pace as your hips lifted off the bed, wanting more. Tony’s thumb rubbed circles over your clit making you cry out louder as you came around his fingers, walls clenching over his digits.

A whine left your lips when he removed his fingers out of you and popped them in his mouth, licking them clean before rolling off of you to grab a condom from his nightstand. 

Once he was back, your hands braced themselves on his shoulder, and you licked your lips, nervous all over again. 

“We can stop now if you want. If it gets too intense please let me know I’ll s—“Tony’s little ramble stopped by your hand on his mouth. 

“I want this. Please. I want you.” 

And that was all the consent he wanted. Lining his cock at your entrance, he pushed in slow and steady watching your eyes shut before you hid your face in his neck, gripping the back of his head tightly as the unfamiliar stretch subsided to a feeling of being full, being the closest you had ever been with the man you loved. 

Once fully sheathed in your warmth, Tony braced himself on his elbows, 

“Did I hurt you baby?” 

“No. Okay maybe a little but it wasn’t bad.” You spoke quietly, one hand cupping his face while the other slid down to grab his butt to coax him to move, a silent plea to continue while your eyes remained shut and you bit your lip.

“Someone’s impatient.” 

“Maybe I just like your butt.” You winked, loving this new sense of confidence you had. 

“Can’t argue there, I work pretty hard to have this glorious behind.” Tony gave you his signature smirk, still not moving, making you wiggle your hips. 

“Wasting time talking. Just fuck me already.”

“Yes ma’am.” A mock salute later, he withdrew almost completely, before thrusting back in and setting a steady rhythm that had you shut your eyes and savour the moment sending your foggy brain and senses into overdrive. 

He swallowed your moans and kept rutting into you, the sound of skin slapping against skin playing like a tune you could keep listening to on loop as your climax approached. 

**“Eyes open. I need you to watch me as I fuck you.”** His breath mingled with yours, eyes fluttering open obeying his command, as you gripped his hair tighter, a moaning mess at this point. His big brown eyes swimming with lust and love.

Tony’s hand grazed its way down your body, pinching at your nipples before finding the bundle of nerves and rubbing it, feeling your walls clench his cock oh so deliciously. 

“Cum for me baby.” 

The coil in your belly snapped as you came harder than before, gushing around his cock, legs trembling, face contorted in a look of ecstasy Tony wished to see every day. The way your back arched off the bed and your hands gripped the mattress tightly triggered his own orgasm as his hips faltered and he spilled into the condom, cursing profanities into your neck. 

He pulled out carefully as you winced, disposed off the condom and returned to find you grinning lazily at him.

“How about a shower?”

“Mhmm.” 

“Are you incoherent?”

“Mhmm.” 

“Is that a good thing?”

“You ask too many questions.” 

You stood up and stretched, welcoming the ache in your legs before making your way to the bathroom looking over your shoulder to see if Tony was following. 

“Oh wait up, I’m not done with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smut drabble series I did on my Tumblr.


End file.
